


Our Secret: Happy ending.

by yunve



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 2Tae is married, 2tae - Freeform, Demon!Jaehyun, Fluff and Angst, JaeDo, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, Multi, angst with happy ending, human!doyoung, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunve/pseuds/yunve
Summary: This is the happy ending for JaeDo but it doesn’t actually happen in the real timeline, it’s (sadly) only a vision Doyoung wished to have with Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Moon Taeil, Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 6





	Our Secret: Happy ending.

* * *

The sounds of wind blowing through the opened window as the curtains dance along with the wind, sounds of bells ringing every time the wind hits the surface. 

Doyoung opens his eyes slowly as the sun shines onto his face making him groan weakly, he then sat up as he saw bandages all over his arms, he looked to right side to see a familiar man that was looking at him with tears running down his face. 

“Doyoung...” the man mumbles underneath his breathy sobs, his figure was tensed Doyoung could notice him rubbing his reddish hands together, he just stood there as Doyoung slightly tilt his head.

“Are you okay..?” Doyoung rubs his head trying to figure out who that man was he can definitely feel it on top of his tongue but he doesn’t know how to interpreted it into the words he wants to say.

“Jae..hyun?” The man raises his head up quickly as he embraces Doyoung, Doyoung blinks. “Yes! I’m..okay” Doyoung makes a click with his tongue as he leans against Jaehyun’s muscular figure as the younger nuzzles his head into the elder’s shoulder, Doyoung wraps his arms around Jaehyun as if he knows who he is.

—

_”Don’t push him!” Jaehyun pushes Winwin away as takes Doyoung’s hand then running away._

_“Thanks, Jae..” Doyoung stutters “Jaehyun” Jaehyun grins as he gave a small pat onto Doyoung’s head, he just nods his head trying to remember._

_“Hey, if you need a reminder for my name just think of this” Jaehyun smiles widely as he turns to his side showing off his pretty dimples._

_Dimples._

_—_

“Jaehyun” Doyoung gasps out making Jaehyun unwrap his arms then stares at Doyoung waiting for his response “How long was I gone for?” Jaehyun looks away but Doyoung holds onto Jaehyun’s chin turning his face towards his, the younger swallows thickly, bitting his lip “A year..” he then breaths out, Doyoung widens his eyes “A year ago?!” Jaehyun nods. Doyoung looks at the calendar that was on the wall beside Doyoung’s hospital bed as it currently says “October 2nd 2021” It was true.

—

A knock echoes through the room after the two had talked “Come in” Jaehyun said as he sat across Doyoung who raised his head to see the door open as it reveals Taeyong and Taeil walking in with a bouquet of fresh flowers that scented the room. “Heard you were awake, buddy.” Taeyong ruffles Doyoung’s hair causing his lips to turn into a small pout “Don’t treat me like a kid..” Taeyong lets out a small chuckle as he made space for Taeil to sit down “How are you feeling?” Taeil places the bouquet onto Doyoung’s lap “I’m feeling..great” Taeil then glances at Taeyong who was grinning brightly “Do you know who this is?” Doyoung looks at them in confusion as the door creaks open revealing a familiar face.

Johnny, it was Johnny, who was holding a single rose he smiles as he holds out Doyoung’s hands as he places the rose onto his palm “Johnny..?” Doyoung looks down at the rose as it reminds Doyoung of something “You’re parents gave you this” Johnny said pointing at the rose making Doyoung tear up “Th..thanks” Johnny just nods while smiling brightly.

’He’s so beautiful’ Johnny thinks to himself as he admires Doyoung’s visual, his body figure really suites his face, ‘with him’ Johnny turns to Jaehyun who’s dimples were there and it’ll never leave since he’s with Doyoung and Doyoung’s with him. It hurts Johnny’s heart but he had to accept his fate, his fate to never be loved again. But it’s okay since he had friends to stick with, or maybe a secret reminder?

”There’s another visitor com-“ Right when Taeyong had said that the door opens once again revealing a friend that barely got to see Doyoung throughout the years, Doyoung smiles brightly. “Hey Doie!” Jungwoo wraps himself around Doyoung causing him to groan out in pain “Hey..ouch!” Jungwoo quickly lets go as he giggles nervously.

”It’s fine but you’re here! How did you know I was here?” Jungwoo turns to the door and back at Doyoung “This guy named Yangyang” Jaehyun forms his hands into a fist as he stuffs them into his pockets, trying to hide it but Jungwoo caught his eye “He’s good!” Jaehyun shook his head slightly, Jungwoo lets out a small whine “He’s okay..” Doyoung sinks back into his bed as he exhales heavily. “Think we should leave you two” Taeil suggested as he eyed Jaehyun, they both nods as the rest leaves closing the door behind them.

—

It’s great to finally have alone time with the ones you love “Doyoung?” Jaehyun spoke finally after not speaking throughout the whole meet and greet, Doyoung opens his arms signalling Jaehyun to join him “Come come” Doyoung’s gummy smile distracts Jaehyun as he forgot what to ask him but instead he got up and snuggles into Doyoung’s arms. “I love you” 

“I love you too.”

—

Yuta clings onto Mark who was holding onto the car handle for dear life “Let go!” Mark slaps Yuta’s arms away from his waist as many times but Yuta wouldn’t budge, Yuta whines as he carries Mark away from the car and plops him onto the ground as he sat on top of him “Ow!! You’re hurting me!” Mark tries to move away but Yuta puts all his weight onto his body as it squishes Mark’s legs “Mark~” Yuta flips Mark on top of him as he wraps his body around Mark’s tiny body.

”People are looking at us, Yuta!” and yes there were people glaring at them but did Yuta care? No, well maybe but no he didn’t he only cared about Mark, since Mark was his missing piece, his whole heart. “Mark, I love you” that was cliche but Yuta’s heart beats louder against Mark’s ear “I truly do” Yuta’s tone changed instantly into a more stern voice to make sure Mark understood him.

Knowing Yuta, he’ll wait for Mark’s answer. Even in the future when he has a family of his own, Yuta will wait. Until Mark’s grows old, Yuta will wait. When Mark meets another, Yuta will wait. Until the end of the road someone will be waiting for Mark to cross it,

Yuta.

Everyone thinks it’s one sided but Yuta knows deep down in Mark’s heart that he has a small place for Yuta, Mark doesn’t need to show it but Yuta definitely knows what Mark’s answer will be.

But what about Mark? How did he truly feel about Yuta? Mark does know his feelings but doesn’t know how to express them, he can express them but how exactly? Mark just doesn’t know how, but it’s okay since he always felt safe with Yuta.

So his answer is the same, it’s mutual.

”I love you too.” was all Mark could respond with. Words that made Yuta cry with happy tears, once again, another 100 years with Mark.

—

Kun walks towards Yangyang as he saw the younger leaning on his car “Yangyang” the younger turns to Kun who was holding a box “Oh hey..what is that?” Kun clears his throat as if it dried out “Winwin” Yangyang blinks once or twice as if the news just hit him like a train. His heart drops. “Winwin..?” “Ashes” Kun quickly says before handing the box to Yangyang, Kun knew that Yangyang couldn’t handle such a sensitive topic but Yangyang needed to see Winwin one last time before it was his time to go as well. 

“I’m so sorry, Winwin..” Yangyang drops to the ground “You don’t deserve this..but don’t worry..I’ll be there..” Yangyang chokes out a sob before he looks up at the sun that was shining through his body as he saw his body fade away slowly, Yangyang breathes heavily before smiling into the bright light that covers his vision.

”Thanks Yangyang.”

—

“They look stupid” Taeil said looking at Yuta and Mark who was rolling in the grass together in each others arms “Let’s join them!” Taeyong said grabbing onto Taeil’s arm as he jumps up and down “Wait what?! No wa-” before Taeil could finish Taeyong had already held him in his arms in princess style as he ran towards the silly couple leaving Jungwoo and Johnny awkwardly staring at each other.

”They’re weird” Johnny nervously laughs, Jungwoo nods as he laughs out loud. “Let us join?” Johnny looks down at Jungwoo’s hand who had already reaches for Johnny’s hand as they ran together.

—

Kun waves at the rest of Wayv as they walked into the car “You can’t be left out here, Chief” Ten said as he walks alongside Kun, the elder just looks at Ten “C’mon let’s head home” Kun nods slowly “before you Sir will catch a cold.” 

It’s certainly snowing but they both didn’t mind only each other’s presences were fine. As long as they both enjoy their time together just for today before Kun goes to the office, this was definitely his treat from Ten. A walk together as the snow hits their noses until it turns red, their hands froze is all Kun could imagine. 

“Thank you, Ten. I needed this time to ourselves.” “Of course, Kun.”

—

Jaehyun wakes up to a cold room as he stood up to close the window before seeing snow on the ground, he grins as he faces Doyoung who could finally walk. “Slept well, Bunny?” Doyoung nods smacking Jaehyun’s chest making him dramatically cry out, “Let’s go?” Jaehyun nods taking his coat as he wraps Doyoung in it before taking leading him out the hospital.

The snow was gentle on their skin as they both laugh seeing the rest of their friends having fun in the snow, of course Jaehyun wants to join but he knew Doyoung still needed to heal it’s sad but he was fine just being with Doyoung. 

“Did you know I dreamed about us together like this?” Jaehyun wraps his arm around Doyoung’s waist, pulling the elder into his warm beating chest “Even when you’re hurt?” Doyoung shook his head “Like this” Doyoung embraces Jaehyun as the coat wraps around both if them perfectly “It’s kinda embarrassing haha” Jaehyun rubs Doyoung’s reddened cheeks with his free hand before placing his plumped lips onto Doyoung’s pink chapped lips, they both shared a hot kiss before both of them pulling away.

”It’s our secret then” Jaehyun smiles before carrying Doyoung like a delicate flower, Doyoung fits right into Jaehyun’s arms is what the younger loves the most but he loves Doyoung more than anything in the world. Their world.

”Our secret” Doyoung smiles while he swung his arms around Jaehyun’s neck as he ran towards the others.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for not making this the official ending for them but i had to:(  
> anyways please read my JaeDo au to get something out of it! @/injunnieflwr ✨  
> —  
> This was not read through so sorry for some typos!


End file.
